One method, of course, is to cut the main hose, also known as the barrel, insert a metal T-piece and secure the branch, known as the spout, to the metal T-piece. This on-site assembly is clearly uneconomic in terms of the number of parts used and the degree of fabrication involved, and is more prone to failure by leakage.
One of the current processes for fabricating spouted hoses involves the insertion of the end of the spout (which may be grooved) into a tightly fitting hole in the barrel and the in situ moulding around the junction of an encapsulating boss of polymer. Such joints are however prone to mechanical failure and are always the weakest point in the hose part of the pressure system. More recently and in an attempt to meet that problem there has been developed (DE-B-2443824 and DE-A-2551386) a method whereby the complete entity namely the barrel and the spout are preformed in unvulcanised material and are vulcanised as a single entity. There are difficulties of quality control in such a process, at least as soon as the sizes of the assemblies become at all large and the shapes of the assemblies at all complex.